The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex integra×latifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Screen Play’. ‘Screen Play’ represents a new spine-free (consumer friendly) evergreen holly which displays attractive red fruit all winter and is used as a landscape specimen or hedge.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Screen Play’ in 1994 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Ilex integra×latifolia from the Inventor's breeding program that was growing in a trial bed in Saitama City, Japan. The new cultivar was discovered on a plant that was among numerous Ilex integra×latifolia seedings that originated from the Inventor's breeding program in 1987.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using semi-soft wood cuttings in Saitama City, Japan in 1994. Subsequent asexual propagation by semi-soft wood cuttings from 2004 to 2009 has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.